


The Lady and the Hatter

by Celinarose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Unusual Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Jefferson comes across an unusual woman in a bar.





	The Lady and the Hatter

"Tell me your story." The woman sits down next to him, motioning the bartender over.

He shrugs. He doesn't make a habit of sharing his story with strangers, especially not with those who don't seem like they're from Storybrooke.

She sees his expression and smirks knowingly, before speaking again.

"Oh don't worry. I know all about your magical little past," she says, sipping her drink.

This makes him look up, interested and somewhat surprised.

"How..d-do you-"

"I have my ways." She finally turns to look at him, her cerulean eyes seeing straight through him. "I asked you a question, Mr Hatter."

The use of his title catches him off-guard, and in his slight panic his fingers begin to twitch. Slowly, but surely, his anger builds up in him as he thinks of all the people he could have told, who would only mock him if they did. Being mocked is not a new feeling, but a painful old one. Before he knows it, the story is spilling out of his lips, and the woman is listening intently.

"They took he-her away," he says, stammering in his fury. "My Grace."

His listener hums questioningly.

"The Savior. And...her family. After the Second Curse, they..." he pauses, unable to continue. The woman waits patiently.

"Everyone got their happy endings. Except me. I lost her again. I searched this whole realm." He clenches his trembling hands.

He speaks haltingly, but almost rabidly, when he reveals his hatred for the Charmings and how his daughter could be lost in the millions of possible universes. The woman simply smiles.

When he has finished and is out of breath, he realises he doesn't know her name. So he asks.

"Christina," she says, not offering any further explanation.

They sit there in silence for some time, before Christina speaks.

"I'm looking for a man. I could use your help, Hatter."

_Weren't they all? Didn't they all?_

"No. No more hats," he resolves.

"I could help you find Grace," she replies calmly.

He nearly laughs. They've all offered him that, in exchange for the hat. He knows none of them can get her back, so he refuses each time.

"I wouldn't ask it of you, without proof of my abilities," she adds, breaking into his train of thoughts.

Something in her voice makes him believe her, despite the ridiculousness of her claim.

"I need some materials. For the hat," he says.

"Anything in this universe. All of space and time."

She doesn't seem like she's lying. Jefferson decides to give her the benefit of the doubt.

She smirks and suddenly her scarlet lips are on his, full of passion and promise. He leans in to the kiss, despite the tiny nagging voice at the back of his head.

"To seal the promise," she whispers into his ear.

He wonders how she's going to fulfil it, but he discovers that he is curious to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: A friend asked me to write a Christina/Jefferson fic a long time back, and well, this happened. It's been so long since I wrote some non-HP fanfiction! I might continue this, depending on whether my Muse strikes me. 
> 
> Also, a 100 works on AO3! I can hardly believe it!
> 
> Reviews make my day! :)


End file.
